Romance Straziante
by AC-say
Summary: SasuSaku I take you, Haruno Sakura, to be my laful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part. “What’s the vow for?”


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Romance Straziante **

**AC-say**

* * *

What's a vow for?

-

-

-

_I, Uchiha Sasuke,_

-

"How was your mission?" I asked as I watch him take off his muddy shoes.

He looks up at me.

Seeing through me, I see his cold looking eyes.

Why?

Why, every time I look at you, you give me such gaze?

-

_Affirm my love to you,_

-

"Fine." He answered.

My husband.

The one who vowed with kindness, unselfishness, and trust.

Where is he?

Where?

Tell me.

I beg you.

-

_Haruno Sakura, as I invite you to share my life._

-

"I cooked dinner."

"Hn."

What's "Hn"?

I don't understand you.

Tell me,

Who are you?

"It's probably cold by now. Would you like me to heat it for you?" I asked.

"No need. I already ate with the dobe." He answered.

I bowed my head.

-

_You are the most beautiful, smart and generous person I have ever known,_

-

I followed him up the stairs, to our room.

To be able to look at his back was enough for me to know that he's here.

With me.

Even if,

Even if I can't feel him.

How ironic.

"Would you like me to prepare a hot bath for you?" I once again asked.

Unexpectedly, he answered. "Hn."

I'll take that as a yes.

I walked in the cold bathroom. As I looked at my reflection in the mirror, I see stillness.

Nothing more, nothing less.

I cupped my face, what's with me?

How could I bare this kind of treatment?

Could it be that I'm crazy?

No, I know I'm not.

Snapping out of my reverie, I started moving. I opened the cold-feeling faucet—hot water gushing out filling the plain white tub.

Maybe I should go in.

And drown myself.

No, not good.

-

_And I promise always to respect you and love you._

-

"Sasuke-kun, you may go in the tub now."

He nodded.

No thank you.

No smile.

He didn't even look at me.

I really don't understand.

-

_With kindness, unselfishness, and trust,_

-

Husband and wife.

Sounds good to the ear.

He's my husband.

And I'm his wife.

Though, I don't understand our relationship.

What's this?

What's the vow for?

-

_I will work by your side to create a wonderful life together._

-

A wonderful life… together?

Bull.

I'm not happy.

Am I not supposed to?

I don't like this relationship.

I detest it.

But what can I do?

Blackmail him to loving me?

Crazy.

That won't work.

-

_I take you, Haruno Sakura,_

-

Sasuke, my husband.

Are you really?

What's with the 'will you marry me'?

What's with the recited vow?

What's with the 'us'?

-

_To be my lawful wife,_

-

I tried to be the wife you wanted me to be.

Tried to fill your satisfaction.

Tried to,

Tried to,

Tried to give everything you need.

Appreciate it.

At least try to.

My husband.

-

_To have and to hold,_

-

Did I make the wrong decision,

To have marry you?

This is not a play, tell me.

Sasuke,

Sasuke,

Where are you?

Where are you?

How do I find you?

-

_From this day forward,_

-

"Sakura." I turned around. I realized he finished taking a bath.

I looked at your rejuvenated face.

I want to touch it. To feel it.

But I know I can't.

Why?

"Sasuke." I softly called out.

I opened my mouth to say more, but my voice seemed to be gone.

-

_For better or for worse,_

-

"I'm going to bed." He said. I stepped away. I was blocking his path.

"Sorry." I apologized.

He didn't say anything as he laid down the soft mattress.

I neared him and eventually lay down beside him.

Like always, this is how everyday goes.

-

_For richer or for poorer,_

-

I looked at his sleeping face.

He must be dreaming by now.

I wonder what it's about.

I'm sure it can never be compared to what I always dreamt.

It's always…

Always a nightmare that I could never get rid of.

-

_In sickness and in health,_

-

Him…

Him leaving me…

No, I'd die if he ever leave me.

I don't want to even think about it.

I don't care if he doesn't care for me.

I don't care if he doesn't love me.

I don't care if the vow's all a lie.

I don't really care if I don't know him anymore.

I love him.

I will always love him…

Forever and ever.

-

_Till death do us part._

-

I can bear this heartbreaking romance.

I just know I can.

* * *

**A/N: **Review? Lolz, the story didn't turn out the way I thought it would be. But oh well, just review. Thanks a lot.


End file.
